Cast Out
by HienFan
Summary: What if Keitaro quit working as a manager after one month, Keitaro will have to return to his family and work as a part time baker and realize his dream could be a little too wishy washy and the girls try to deal with each other and their personal issues Keitaro/OC, Shinobu/OC, one sided Shinobu/Naru


Cast out

Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters in this fic they belong to Ken Akamatsu

Pairing: Keitaro/OC, Shinobu/OC, one sided Shinobu/Naru

Warning: Eventual Shojo Ai/girls love, some swearing, violence(it IS Love Hina)

Sypnosis: What if Keitaro had tried to work at Hinata Inn but didn't like it, what will go on as he tries to live another life while still trying to remember and getting over his childhood friend and the girls progress after driving the man out?

Note: I don't really like this series to be honest it has a little too much female beat male up shtick but I wanted to try a deconstructional take on this manga/anime

Story

Keitaro looked at the letter from his grandmother while lying on the grass outside his house. She wanted him to take over the Hinata Inn as she was getting old and she wondered if he could take over?

He sigh, he should try it out, after all he's still struggling to try to get into Tokyo U to meet his childhood friend who is heading over there as well even though he is working part time in his family's bakery and can make excellent chocolates and decorate sweets well maybe he'll try what his grandma suggested.

Keitaro frowned, where is she now and how is she? He couldn't remember much about her but he wanted to see her again someday.

His mother and father exited the house "Hey Keitaro" said his mother, Kimiko.

"How's things?" asked his father Keichiro.

"Oh hi Mom and Dad" said Keitaro turning his head to face them.

"Still reading the letter mother sent to you?" said Kimiko.

"Yeah…"

"What's wrong?"

"I wonder… it will be near Tokyo U where I plan to go and see her again…"

"Not that again? I know how you feel but Tokyo U is one of the most difficult college to be able to attend to, you should try for another college instead."

"But I…"

"Keitaro we are doing this for your own sake, we understand how you feel but it's been three years and all you've been doing is fail despite all your hard studying, you don't have to go to this college to see her, she might come back one day to see you again and by then you might not recognize her."

"I won't ever give up, I worked so hard, maybe someday I'll pass!"

Kaori sigh "Well if that's how you feel your father and I won't stop you."

Keitaro frowned as his parents headed off to town. Maybe he should accept his grandmother's request, it wouldn't hurt right?

Tonight he packed everything he needs and a few precious stuff, he doesn't know how long if he will work there full time but at least he could survive for a few days trying out his job.

He took his chocolate making utensils, some sketchpads, his watercolours and a few manga on another bag before heading for an early bed.

The next day he took a boat to Tokyo, his parents where there to greet him goodbye, unfortunately his sister Kanako is on vacation with his grandmother so she wasn't around.

"Goodbye Keitaro, I hope you do your best" said Kaori.

"And even if you want to leave we will always welcome you back home" said Keichiro.

"I understand" said Keitaro, hugging his parents, when he got on the boat he waved to them as it took off.

When he arrived at Tokyo he headed to his Aunt's tea shop.

However as it turned out the shop is completely empty, he sigh heading into the inn.

The place is very clean and well furnished with antique decourations, Keitaro thought that it's a very nice atmosphere and he might like staying in this place.

He put down the luggage on the counter, he will wait until Aunt Haruka returns, for now he decided to tour the inn.

He looked around the area, there is a door with a hot spring symbol on the cloth, maybe he'll start with a nice hot bath…

The spa is quite vast and is surrounded by large rocks with some plants sprinkled around and is surrounded by wooden gates, Keitaro took in the scenery when he suddenly saw something that surprised him immensely.

A girl with long light brown hair is bathing in the middle of the spa, letting out a soft moan. Keitaro turned red at the sight of a naked girl, ready to head off when the girl suddenly yelled "Kitsune is that you?"

Keitaro gasped, unable to move now, who is Kitsune?

"Come and join me in the spa, there's plenty of room."

"Err…"

"What's the matter?" there was silence when all of a sudden there is a shrill scream "Ah pervert!"

Keitaro groaned as a bucket hit his head collapsing on the ground, he tried to get up rubbing his head "What is going on here?"

"Don't look!"

Keitaro gasped turning his head away running out of the spa.

The girl exited shortly after all dressed up and fuming.

"S-sorry…" said Keitaro.

The girl smacked him on the face "Don't you know not to go in when there are girls around you pervert?"

"Of course I do but-"

"Don't go in then!"

"B-but…"

"You just want to see my breasts do you? Oh men are all so perverted and only want women for their bodies."

Privately Keitaro wondered if this girl has a few screws loose in her head but he would never tell her that, it's just mean "Hey have you seen my Aunt Haruka? She runs the tea shop near the end."

The girl's frown faded "Oh Miss Haruka? She went out to town to gather some supplies, I think she'll be back soon."

"So can you tour me around the inn?"

"Ohoho are you trying to meet all the girls and try to get at them?" she put her hands on her hips glaring at him.

"O-of course not I'm just going to take over as manager!"

"Huh?" the girl frowned "Gees Granny Hina what are you up to?"

They didn't say anymore as the girl toured him around the inn, he noticed that there were four other girls hanging around.

"So how long are you staying in the inn Miss?"

Naru stopped "Don't you know anything mister?"

"Huh?" he cocked his head.

"Granny Hina turned the inn into an all girl dormitory for girls to stay in a few years ago."

"W-what she said-"

"You really are ignorant, most of us girls have stayed in this inn for a few years now. Well except for Shinobu, she arrived a week ago."

"Oh…"

Naru frowned "Well do you want to meet the others or do you want to continue this tour?"

"I think I'll continue the tour."

Naru huffed as she shown everything to Keitaro.

After they are done, Haruka arrived.

"Hi Aunt Haruka!" Keitaro yelled.

"Hello Keitaro seems like I arrived a bit late, how are things?"

"Well I met this girl-"

"Naru" said the girl.

"Naru in a little accident and-" he earned a smack on his head.

"Shut up!"

"She toured me around the inn."

"Okay…" said Haruka "Well Keitaro I will warn you that running an inn will be very taxing you will have to cook, clean and call for repairs."

"I'm ready to accept all of that Aunt Haruka!"

"And I hope you can deal with the tenants as well. Naru Narusegawa here is a bit short tempered-"

"I am not short tempered!" Naru yelled "So what if there could be perverts out there? I'll show them that they won't do anything to us women and we are perfectly capable!"

"Okay okay I get it, there's a girl named Motoko Aoyama who hates men so you must approach her very carefully as she gets angered easily, she has long black hair and usually wears a shrine robe, then there's a woman named Mitsune Konno or Kitsune as she prefer to be called who is a freelance writer, she's usually easy going but she might to borrow money for gambling and booze so you better watch out she has short light brown hair and usually shuts her eyes, next is a girl named Kaolla Su a hyperactive Indian girl who likes to build robots and have a good time so you better watch for her as well and finally there is the new girl Shinobu Maehara a child with short black hair, she perfectly harmless and very shy so you don't have to be so cautious about her-"

"Hey what's wrong with the others?"

Haruka grinned sheepishly "Err nothing Naru just making sure my nephew doesn't do anything stupid."

"Good make sure he doesn't do anything weird."

"Gees I wasn't trying to-" Keitaro got interrupted as Naru smacked him.

"I don't believe you!"

"Well Keitaro I hope you can manage, I will have to manage my tea shop so I can't help too much, your room is on the other end of the inn" said Haruka.

Keitaro sigh as his Aunt walked away, he decided to unload his things in his room before he try to get along with the girls.

When he got done packing he wandered to the area where the other girls were earlier, however the room is totally empty save for a tall girl with long black hair sitting on a mat with a katana held on her belt, it must be Motoko, Keitaro thought.

He wondered if he should approach her but his Aunt said she had a bad temper around men so maybe he should just wait until she's done.

About fifteen minutes later, a woman with short brown hair arrived "Hey Motoko meditating again?" she asked.

Motoko frowned opening her eyes "What is it Kitsune?"

"Oh just interested, you are always meditating and sword fighting."

"And I see a man right in front of me…" Motoko squinted her eyes.

"Oh hi I'm Keitaro Urashima-" he got interrupted as Motoko unleashed her sword.

"Go away while I'm meditating!"

"O-okay…" he ran off downstairs to avoid getting cut by the fiery girl.

"Whoa Motoko you need to control you temper a bit" said Mitsune "I mean he's our new manager."

"Says the woman who's wasting her money on drinking and gambling and is on a mountain of debt" said Motoko.

Keitaro sigh as he stopped on the third floor, at least Motoko didn't chase him… He headed walked around the inn to find the other tenants, Naru is on the lobby reading a magazine, she frowned when she saw Keitaro.

Keitaro wasn't sure if he like this girl or not, she seems very unfriendly.

When he arrived at the kitchen he saw a little girl with short black hair cutting up vegetables, she gasped when the door slammed, turning to face the man.

"O-oh sorry manager sir!" she said bowing to him.

"It's okay" he looked at the finely minced onions "Do you always cook in the kitchen?"

"W-well… I love cooking and I wanted to cook but this is the only area with a kitchen, I tried to cook in private b-but one day Granny Hina c-caught me but she didn't mind and told me I can cook anytime I want if I love to do it…"

"Ahh…"

"I'm sorry sir, if you mind, I will stop!"

"It's okay you can continue if you love it."

Shinobu's eyes shone "O-oh t-thank you s-sir!"

"Are you the new girl?"

"Yes… My parents had a feud and fought every day, I decided that I will live on my own so I won't burden them… If only I can take my little brother with me but…"

"I-I see, so how are the other tenants?"

"The other tenants…" she raised her head, when a loud voice alerted her.

"Hey Shinobu!" the ceiling had a crack all of a sudden.

"Ah Kaolla!"

Keitaro gasped as the ceiling broke down, dodging the rubber as a teenaged girl with blonde hair, green eyes and dark skin arrived riding on top of a miniature car with a turtle motif.

"Hey Shinobu, want to play with Tama Car with me?" Kaolla asked.

"Kaolla not now you just bust the ceiling…" said Shinobu.

"Ah it doesn't matter the manager can just call the repairman!"

"But it will cost them money…"

"Then we can just have a hole on the ceiling, it looks better that way!"

"…"

Keitaro sigh as Shinobu drove Kaolla out of the room, well his tenants sure are weird, except for Shinobu that is…

A call from Shinobu broke him from his thoughts "Mr Keitaro sir?"

"Ah what is it?"

"Can you leave? I have to finish up dinner, that is unless you want to prepare dinner as well."

"I'll help prepare some desserts if you don't mind."

"Okay."

Keitaro got ingredients for cookies, he hoped the girls will like them and maybe Naru and Motoko would calm down a bit with freshly baked sweets, Shinobu smiled as she watched him mix up the content, putting the vegetables and a cube of curry roux in a pot of water to boil. She filled a bowl with five cups of rice and washed them and putting the rice on a rice cooker.

Once everything was ready the took the trays to the lobby where everyone else is sitting together in a group.

Naru and Motoko frowned at Keitaro making the man feel uneasy.

"You want to earn our trust by baking cookies don't you?" Naru asked "Just like every man…"

Motoko didn't say anything but Kaolla began to cheer "Yay yummy cookies!"

"Ooo these look good!" said Mitsune.

They turned to Shinobu "Your curry looks great as usual!" said Naru.

"T-thanks…" said the little girl, blushing red.

Everyone sat down to eat, Kaolla looked at the cookies and curry unable to decide which to eat first, she took the cookie dipping it with the curry and spooning some rice taking a bite "Eww that's gross Kaolla!" said Naru.

"Delicious!" said the dark girl.

Motoko sigh at the foreign as she ate the curry.

Naru is too busy eating the curry and cookies enjoying everything, chatting with Mitsune, Keitaro looked at the girls, they all seemed to so happy smiling and enjoying their food. Maybe it won't be so bad after all.

After everyone finished their meal Naru sigh "Ahhh Shinobu your food is always wonderful!"

"T-thanks" the little girl turned her head away to hide her blush.

"Hey Naru why don't you thank the manager dude for those cookies?" Mitsune asked.

"Gees he just wanted to make them to earn our trust."

"But you like them don't you?"

"Whatever…"

"Naru…" said Keitaro, maybe he should apologize, she seems to be in a better mood "I'm sorry about what-" he earned a plate to his face.

"I don't believe you! You wanted to see my body and you are staging this so I would feel sympathetic!"

"Why are you always so-" he earned another place to his face.

"Shut up you male demon!"

"Naru please stop, I can tell he really is sorry!" said Shinobu.

"What do you know, child? You are just a kid!"

The little girl backed off, tears welling into her eyes "But Naru you don't have to snap like that…"

"You keep quiet unless you want me to smack you as well?"

"S-sorry Naru…" tears began to stream into her eyes as she bowed to the angry teen.

The brunette sigh, patting her on her head "It's okay but don't believe everything he says okay?"

"Yes Naru…"

The older girl smiled at her, Keitaro was watching the whole scene keeping silent the whole time, this girl is really short tempered but maybe she will calm down someday like she did during dinner he hope she will, he looked at the other girls, Motoko just sat down with her arms crossed, Kaolla and Mitsune are fascinated at everything.

This is one weird inn he thought.

Weeks passed, Keitaro dealt with cleaning, getting repairs and helping Shinobu do chores around the inn. Unfortunately he found he cannot really use the spa as the times when most of the girls bathe are unpredictable and except for Shinobu they never put any sign by the entrance to warn him but even if he managed to get in alone, there are some moments the girls walk in ignoring the warning he put up, Shinobu would leave at once but Kaolla would want to send her mechas over to torment him for fun, Mitsune would stare at him uncomfortable and Naru and Motoko will chase him out. In the end he resorted to getting a large washtub to bathe himself with water from the kitchen boiled from the kettle, it wasn't as nice as a spring since he has to take bath quickly before the water cools down.

Other than Shinobu the girls were very disrespectful, Naru is easily angered and will hit Keitaro for things like disagreeing with her(or implying she could be wrong) or trying to be friendly to the other girls since she suspected that he wanted to hit on them and would never listen to their explanation.

Motoko is not much better, she has hacked him with her sword a few times(strangely it never killed him) for disagreeing with her or interrupting her meditation and practice, she also had a strong suspicion that he wanted to do something to the other girls like Naru as well.

Mitsune isn't bad tempered, she's pretty cool headed in fact but she's often drunk and played tricks on him like putting banana peels on the entrance of a room or wanted to borrow money from Keitaro, he found himself unable to resist as she puts on an innocent façade so he will agree with her, he never liked seeing people upset no matter what.

Kaolla is very hyper and a bit spacey but she is a brilliant genius and made many types of robots, all used to play with Keitaro, unfortunately many are too big for him squishing him of end up putting him in situations where he will get abuse from Naru or Motoko all while Kaolla is happily enjoying herself.

Shinobu is fine and he did enjoy talking to her, she was terribly shy at first but she opened up a bit after the first week however Naru would get aggressive if she catches him talking to her, beating him up to 'protect her maidenhood' despite the younger girl's protests to stop so he would try to avoid her after a while just in case Naru would come.

On the third week another girl appeared as a tenant she has long brown hair the same shade as Keitaro's and large eyebrows with a curvy build, her name is Mutsumi Otome and she is rather sickly, she is very nice and polite and Keitaro thought finally another decent tenant!

However it turns out that every time Naru or Motoko beaten him up for trying to assault her, she will always tell him to understand their view. He didn't really care, they would just belittle him for everything and it's just not getting any better.

Finally when a month passed since he first arrived he couldn't take it anymore. Nothing is changing despite all he did to make sure the inn is in good quality and he tried to be friendly to the girls, it's just one disaster after another. He will tell the girls what he thinks of them the next time he sees them and if they don't listen to him he will leave at once!

The next day during breakfast everyone is calm and quiet eating egg sunny side up, bacon and baked beans.

"Hey Kaolla can you pass the soy sauce?" Keitaro asked.

"Okay!" the dark girl grabbed the bottle of soy sauce for the man however as he was about to grab it he accidentally touched her fingers.

"Don't touch her!" Naru screamed stabbing his face with a fork.

"Ow I just wanted some soy sauce!"

"I saw your fingers touching hers you are up to something."

"Naru Narusegawa you are pretty short tempered are you?"

"What!? I am not short tempered it's just you people want to do something funny, I know how men are!"

"You are wrong I don't want to do anything to you girls, I just want to make sure this inn is in good condition for all of you girls to live in!"

"Shut up dork, all men want to something from women!"

"Yeah that's right!" said Motoko.

"Ooo there's a fight going on…" said Kaolla.

"Yep" said Mitsune.

Shinobu just watched helplessly as Naru and Motoko surrounded Keitaro.

"That's it! I will quit this job and return home, this place is nothing but chaos everyday!" Keitaro yelled, pushing the two girls away from him.

"What a coward running away from his job" said Motoko.

"Yeah he just wants to run away from responsibilities" said Naru.

"Please quit it you two" said Shinobu.

The two girls turned to the younger girl who is now breaking into sweat and trembling in fear "What did you say?" said Naru and Motoko.

"P-please stop treating him like this, he did nothing wrong I can-" before she could finish she earned a slap from Naru.

"Shut up you little half pinty child, you have no right to defend that barbarian!"

Shinobu began to cry as the other girls just watched Naru and Motoko return to their seats.

"Gees you are in a bad mood today Naru" said Mitsune.

"Shut up Kitsune!" Naru snapped.

"Gees if only the fight was longer, it was like a cat battle" said Kaolla earning a glare from the other girls except Shinobu who got out of her seat to see Keitaro.

The man is packing back his things to pay for a boat to take him back home to his parents, he will explain everything to them and resume life working part time as a baker.

"Keitaro…" he gasped turning to see the little raven haired girl wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"I'm really leaving Shinobu and I won't come back, this place is too chaotic for me."

"I'm sorry for what the others did to you… I tried to stop them b-but…"

"I understand" he smiled patting her dark hair.

"Sir Keitaro I hope you will be happy back home with your parents but how will your grandmother feel?"

"I guess I have to send her a letter and see what she replies, she won't return back to the inn until winter."

"Who will manage the inn when you are gone? Your grandmother wants to retire."

"My aunt Haruka will have to take over the inn but she also has to manage the teashop so…" Shinobu just nodded, Keitaro sigh looking at the little girl "I hope you don't suffer while I'm gone…"

"…I don't want to go home anymore, Mom and Dad will just go on fighting about me but I can't go anywhere else, my relatives are too far away for me to travel."

"I'm sorry Shinobu…"

"It's okay Keitaro, just return home safely."

The man smiled, patting her head one more time before getting up to head to the port to return home.

The petite girl looked at him sighing, she will miss him but he is unhappy in this inn so it's wise of him to move on and leave before it he goes crazy.

To be continued


End file.
